The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a high quality nitride semiconductor device.
An electronics industry using nitride semiconductors is anticipated with development and growth of a green industry. In particular, gallium nitride (GaN), one of the nitride semiconductors is widely used as a light emitting diode (LED) display element and a backlight. In addition, an LED consumes a smaller amount of power and has a longer life than previous light bulbs or fluorescent lamps so that the LED replaces the light bulb and the fluorescent lamp to be used as a common illumination. GaN is commonly used for manufacturing a blue LED among red, green, and blue LEDs that are core elements of high output electronic part elements including LEDs because a blue LED using GaN has a longer life and higher brightness and internal quantum efficiency than a blue LED using zinc serenade (ZnSe) that is a semiconductor material of a light emitting element that emits blue light. In addition, since GaN has a direct transition type band gap structure and the band gap of GaN may be controlled to 1.9 to 6.2 eV through an alloy of indium (In) or aluminum (Al), semiconductor layers that emit green, blue, and white light components may be manufactured. That is, since emission wavelength may be controlled by controlling band gap, characteristics of a material may be controlled in accordance with a specific apparatus characteristic.
For example, since a white LED useful to optical recording and capable of replacing the blue LED and the light bulb may be manufactured by using GaN, GaN is useful as a light element. In addition, since GaN has a high surrender voltage and is stable at high temperatures, GaN is useful to various fields such as a high output element and a high temperature electronic element that may not be implemented by conventional materials. For example, GaN may be applied to a large electronic display, a traffic light, a light source of an optical recording medium, and a high output transistor of a vehicle engine.